


Millory Stories

by lostgirl966



Series: Millory [2]
Category: American Horror Story
Genre: But smut, F/M, Fluff, Loads of smut, Smut, Some Fluff, millory, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: A collection of Millory fanfics





	1. Secret Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Michael and Mallory must meet in secret and have sexy times in this first chapter

“You need to get out before someone figures out you’re here,” Mallory whispered. She was still panting and gasping for breath as she lay on top of Michael’s chest. Her small frame rose up and down as Michael struggled to catch his breath.

His hands were combing through her golden brown hair as down across her bareback. He absolutely loved how soft it was. They had both finished quickly considering how desperate their bodies were for each other’s touch. It has been a week since they had been able to sneak away from their families to meet each other. However, this time Michael has surprised Mallory by crawling in her window. He knew her roommate Coco was home for the weekend and it would just be his beautiful bird in her bed all alone. It was the perfect opportunity. “I’m not ready to leave.”

“I’m not ready for you to leave either. But if Cordelia catches you here we’re done for. She’ll enchant the locks or something.” Mallory rested her chin in the middle of Michael’s bare chest and began to run her fingers gently over this skin of his neck. Mallory could hear how hard and fast his heart was beating and moved her finger over where the sound originated. The witch smiled to herself.

“What’s the smile for?” Michael asked wearing a grin of his own on his handsome face.

Mallory’s chocolate brown eyes looked up at him as she nibbled at her bottom lip. “I’m just happy I guess.”

“Happy about what?”

“Having you here with me.”

Michael gave a giddy chuckle and pulled Mallory upward by the waste so her face was close to his. He pressed his full lips to her soft ones. His stomach fluttered eagerly wanting more and more with each movement of their lips and tongues. Mallory had cast a spell on him and he couldn’t have been happier about it. Dropping his hand lower and lower down her back his hand found her ass. He gave it a soft squeeze and heard her gasp slightly against his lips.

“Michael,” Mallory said as if she had caught a naughty child. “We can’t. Not again. It’s too risky.”

“But I need you,” Michael breathed against the witch’s neck.

She shuddered and her head fell to his shoulder. “You can’t do that!”

Michael grinned mischievously. “Do what?” He asked before slipping his hands between her legs and feeling how hot and wet her pussy was. Now it was his turn to shudder. He loved to touch her and feel how her body reacted to the teasing.

“Oh god, Michael I can’t-I-ohhh.” She was gone the moment Michael’s finger’s found her clit.

“Round two sweetheart?”

“Oh shut up and touch me,” Mallory commanded.

Michael rolled them over so that he was on top. Then he slowly slithered down her body planning kisses down her body till he reached his final target. “With pleasure.”


	2. Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finds Mallory in a compromised position and things escalate quickly. I mean who needs a plot?

The room was filled with soft moans of the young witch who lay on her bed naked with legs spread and fingers working between her legs. Mallory’s heart rate was slowly growing as her fingers moved in and out of her soaked and hot pussy at a rapid rate. She had made sure to enchant the door so that no one would be able to come in. There was just so much stress from classes that she needed some release.

As one hand moved inside her the other pinched and twisted a perk nipple. Mallory threw back her head. Here in this room she could fantasies and imagine anything she wanted. She could even picture the forbidden desire for him. Michael Langdon always on her mind was the one on her mind as she touched herself. There was just something about him. Every time she was in his presence butterflies did backflips in her stomach.

“Need some help with that?”

“Shit,” Mallory squealed as she heard a familiar male voice. Her eyes flew open and to her great horror, there was Michael standing at the end of her bed smiling down at her. “W-what? How?”

“I came by to talk to Cordelia but she wasn’t here,” he explained. “And I’m afraid your magic is not powerful enough to block the sounds you were making from my ears.”

Mallory instinctively covered her exposed breasts and pussy. “I-uh,” she stuttered. She was so stunned she had no idea what to say or even do. Tell him to leave? Ask him to stay? Scream? Nothing seemed right and there was no time to think before Michael spoke again.

“I’m also powerful enough to hear your thoughts when your guard is down. For instance, while you were touching yourself.” Michael Langdon then did something that Mallory never expected. He blushed a deep crimson as he grinned mischievously down at her. Slowly he began taking his coat off and once completely off let it drop to the floor. “I feel the same was Mallory. I think about you too.”

“You… You what?” Mallory asked feeling exposed in more ways than one.

“You’ve enchanted me,” explained Michael as he sat down on the end of her bed. His bright eyes moved down her body ending on the hand that was covering her wetness. “And if you’d allow me, I’d like to make you cum.”

It was brazen. It was shocking. It was… hot. Mallory couldn’t look away from him. Was this really happening right now? She could not deny even to herself that she wanted his touch, and she wanted it badly. Slowly and hesitantly the witch nodded.

“I need a firm yes... And don’t worry I’ve enchanted the door.”

Mallory paused as she stared into those eyes that seemed to look deep into her soul. “Yes,” she replied finally. “Touch me. I want you to.”

Michael smiled broadly as he moved a hand to cover the one she had resting over her pussy. Tenderly he took her hand in his and moved it away so that he could see her nakedness. “Fuck,” he spoke under his breath.

Mallory felt a shiver run down her spine. She was positive that she was getting wetter and wetter by the second.

One finger, then two of his long fingers entered her. Slowly at first, and then they began to pick up speed. With his other hand, Michael reached for her clit, which he gently began to massage.

The witch couldn’t help but buck her hips into his touch. She bit her lips with want and anticipation. She needed more of him, and she needed it now. “Please,” whimpered Mallory. “More.”

Michael’s head tilted to the side causing him to look a bit like a curious puppy. “If you insist little bird.” Then he lowered himself till his lips met with her clit. Tenderly, he began to suck.

Throwing back her head the witch moaned. Instinctively she grabbed at her breast to add to the sensation that was rippling through her body. But once again Michael took control.

His hand moved her away and took its place. He pinched and gave her nipple a slight twist. He couldn’t hold back a grin as Mallory whined at his touch. He had imagined this so many times, and finally, his dreams were becoming a reality. He knew he could do better for her. Picking her legs up he rested them on his shoulders to that he had better access to her throbbing center.

“Oh-ohhh Michael,” she keened grabbing first full of the white sheets. “Don’t stop.”

Michael broke from his hard licks to grin up at her. His lips were wet from her pussy. “Wasn’t planning on it.”

“No… I mean… Keep going. I want you to-to you know.”

“Really?” Michael asked eagerly knowing exactly what she was referring to. “Are you sure Mallory?”

Hastily she nodded. Giving her lips a lick she said, “god yes.”

Michael wasted no time in undoing his belt and down his pants down to his ankles. Eagerly he stepped out of then as Mallory leaned up to unbutton his black shirt. She discarded the shirt onto the floor with a casual toss.

She was only thinking about one thing now. His cock, and how much she wanted it to be inside her. Mallory's eyes grew wide as she saw it hard and throbbing. It was much longer than she had expected it to be. The thought of him being joined with her made her gasp a little.

“What is it?” He asked looking deeply into her eyes as he began to crawl over her naked body.

“Nothing,” she breathed. Her fingers slowly moved up and began to explore the softness of the skin on his chest. Her nails moved over his nipples and she felt Michael tremble. She grinned feeling powerful in that moment. Her touch meant something to him too.

Michael lost focus for a moment as Mallory touched him. But then his mind returned to the task at hand. Michael took his cock in his hand and began to softly rub the tip against her heat. She seemed to enjoy this activity.

“Don’t tease me anymore. Just make me cum.”

Michael was stunned by these words but was still pleased to hear them. So slowly he guided his length into her. And to his great pleasure, Mallory threw her head back and keened once more. In and out he moved. She was so tight Michael was sure it would drive him mad. But he wouldn’t gladly slip into madness to continue feeling this way. He leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. It just occurred to him that this was the first time he had done so. He smiled to himself.

Mallory’s nails dug into his back involuntarily as she was filling with ecstasy. She could feel herself building to the point she wanted to arrive at. God, she wanted it. She wanted him. It was not a casual want it was a desperation.

Loving the sounds of the hitch in her breath Mallory did ever time he pushed in Michael began to move faster and faster.  He wanted to give her more than just a cock pounding. So he moved his lips to her tit. He began to kiss and suck. He followed the positive sounds she released as he went.

“Fuck Michael. Oh god.”

Michael broke away from her breasts to flash her a grin. “You’re not talking to god anymore… You’re dancing with the devil.”

Mallory threw her head back as with one more hard thrust she came. Trembling uncontrollably from head to toe she let out a moan from deep inside her stomach. She had never been able to cum like that by using her hands or even a dildo.

“Just a little longer,” Michael said the bared teeth. He was close and aching to cum.

Mallory wrapped her legs around him and pulled his head down so that she could kiss him. A few moments later Michael cried grunted and then collapsed beside Mallory on her small bed. They gasped and panted trying to catch their breaths.


	3. Temptress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallory and Micahel sexy times in the outpost

Mallory didn’t know how much longer she could take Michael being so close to her and not touching him. She couldn’t forget the fact that he had left her with a kiss last night in the cold hallway after leaving Coco’s room. The connection has been fleeting and she needed more. Mallory needed him.

She watched him at dinner as he sat eating in silence. She watched him after dinner as she stood tall and powerful by the roaring fireplace. Mallory couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Yet, Michael never looked at her. He seemed to have forgotten her altogether. But how could he? It was him that has made the first move. _He_ had kissed her.

Night finally came and Mallory’s body was aching with want and desire. She needed some release. She would touch herself later after helping Coco. So she hastily went through the motions with the woman and then left eager to return to her room where she could be alone. She entered and turned quickly to close the door behind her, however when she turned to face the room Mallory let out a small gasp. There sitting on the circular bed was Michael waiting for her with his hands folded in his lap.SShe needed him She

“Hello Mallory,” Michael said in his silky voice. “I’m afraid you’ve become a bit of a problem.”

“I-what-me?” What was going on? What was he talking about?

Then he beckoned her closer with a long finger. “You see you’re a distraction.”  
She complied with his request and slowly moved closer and closer to him. Soon she was right in front of the mysterious and intriguing man. Mallory could feel herself trembling the closer she was to him.

“You’re a distraction,” he continued. “And that means… You must be punished.”

Mallory’s eyes grew wide behind her glasses. “What?”

Michael hastily grabbed hold of her arms pulling her down towards him. Soon he had Mallory’s stomach resting on one of his long legs. Mallory was confused and yet couldn’t deny that she was incredibly turned on. “What are you going to do to me?” Asked Mallory in a trembling voice as she gripped the bed sheets and his ankle.

“I think you need a spanking…”

Another small gasp escaped her mouth. Mallory felt herself growing wetter and more aroused by this.

With one swift movement, Michael lifted Mallory’s skirt leaving her bottom and her grey panties exposed. Using that same hand he softly rubbed one of Mallory’s ass cheeks. Then with a flick of his wrist that was a loud smacking sound as his hand collided with her ass.

Mallory’s body clenched as she moaned ever so slightly. She couldn’t hold it back. It felt so good to be spanked by Michael’s strong hand. He was so powerful and in control.

Another smack on her other cheek and then more rubbing. “I can’t be distracted,” explained Michael. “I must concentrate.”

Then to Mallory’s great surprise she felt his hand slip between her legs and move over her soaking wet heat. “Ahhh,” she sighed.

“You’re so wet. Distracting me seems to be your goal. That deserves another spanking.”

Except for this time, Michael pulled Mallory’s underwear down to her ankles. Her ass was fully exposed and drawing back his hand he gave her another hard slap.

This time Mallory didn’t hold back her noises this time. She moaned and sighed as his hand collided with her cheek. He was too much. Mallory was sure that soon her juices would be dripping down her legs.

“You’ve been such a naughty girl Mallory,” sighed Michael. He massaged and squeezed the spot where he had just spanked. “Tempting me with your body.” With his hand drifting back up to her pussy he said, “with this tight pussy.” He slowly made her shift in her crouching position onto the bed. He made sure that his shirt remained up keeping her ass exposed.

To her great surprise, he took her panties from her ankles and into his hand. He gave the wet spot on them a long lick with his thick tongue.

Mallory starred wide eyes as she watched him do this. “Oh fuck,” she whispered under her breath.

His attention snapped back to her as she hissed out these words. “Fuck? Is that what I should do with you, you naughty slut?” He, in a quick motion, undid the button on his pants. Pulling them down his cock fell out hard and throbbing with want.

Mallory bit her lip. “Please fuck me, daddy. I’ve been such a bad girl.”

Michael’s head tiled to the side with curiosity. “Well since you said please.”

She felt his hardness at the entrance to her soaked pussy. She rocked back slightly to try and force him inside her. However, one of his hands grabbed her hair and stopped her.

Michael’s face moved down close to hers. “Don’t you dare,” he breathed. “I’ll enter you when I’m ready.”

“Yes, daddy.”

He moved the head of his dick over her entrance for a moment driving her even madder with want. She was practically whining now. The finally he entered Mallory. She let out a low groan. “Oh yes, daddy. Fuck me and teach me a lesson.”  
Michael quickly complied. In and out he moved. He pounded her harder and harder with each thrust into her wet pussy. The delicious rhythmic slapping on his body against her ass filled the room. His hands gripped her hips as Mallory’s knuckles turned white as she held onto the sheets of her bed.

“Daddy I’m gonna cum.”

“Not until I say,” Michael replied to gritted teeth.

“Yes sir,” Mallory panted as her body rocked back and forth with Michael’s thrusts into her pussy. She was so close she could hardly control herself. His long cock felt so good inside her.

Then she felt it. His fingers playing with her clit as he continued to pound her. “Cum Mallory,” he commanded.

So she did. She yelled into the sheets as his hard cock continued to please her pussy. “Oh fuck Michael, yes!” She screamed as she shuddered throughout her body.

“Quick on your knees.”

Mallory did as she was commanded. Michael began to stroke himself hard and fast as she knelt down in front of him. Then a stream of cum spurted from his cock onto her face. With one last long moan, Michael releases another web of cum into her open and waiting mouth.

Michael hastily put his cock back in his pants and zipped them back up. “Clean yourself up, Mallory. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with those words he was gone, leaving Mallory in a mess of shaking limbs and disheveled clothes. Both Mallory and Michael slept well that night each having wet dreams about the other.


	4. Temptress Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael returns to Mallory's room

Mallory couldn’t stop thinking about the night before. All you imagined was Michael’s cock slipping in and out of her from behind, and the delicious sound of his body slapping against her ass which was red with his handprints. She wanted it again. Mallory wanted more of Michael.

Once again she helped Coco to bed and made her way back to her room. Slowly she opened her door and her eyes focused on her bed. No Michael sat there waiting for her this time. She let out a sigh of unmet desires.

“Still tempting me I see.”

Mallory jumped and turned to see Michael leaning next to the doorway. He removed himself from the wall and walked to. He stood inches from her. His sweet breath that smelled like strawberries wafted over her face as he towered over her. “Remove your clothes,” he hissed.

Mallory shuddered doing her best to hold back a smile. “Yes, sir.”

She moved to the bed and piece-by-piece she removed the layers of clothing. Finally, she stood naked before Michael fully exposed. She instinctively began to cover herself. But Michael stopped her.

“Keep your hands at your side.”

It was a command. And Mallory did as she was told.

“Lie down on the bed.”

Another command from Michael and Mallory did so. The bed sheets were so soft on her sore ass cheeks. She spread her legs as her body filled with desire at the sight of Michael coming closer.

As Michael walked towards her he undid the scarlet scarf he wore around his neck. When he was close enough, he moved the corner of the silky material over Mallory’s slit. This caused her to whine loudly. He moved the scarf up her body paying special attention to the most sensitive areas. Then he used the cloth to tie her hands to the bed above her head.

“What are you gonna do to me, daddy?” She was utterly breathless as she watched those ocean blue eyes scan her body.

“I’m afraid there is going to be some more spanking.” And the moment he finished uttering these words one of his hands smacked her wet pussy.

Mallory shrieked and shuddered. “Oh fuck…”

“That’s right my pet. I plan to fuck you tonight. But not yet.” Then one of his strong hands once again slapped her throbbing heat. Again and again, he slapped. Soon her wet center was pink from his hands.

Michael’s fingers then slipped between her fold testing how wet she was. Mallory shook as he licked his fingers. “Hmmm,” he hummed. “You tempt me with your sweet juices. “Looks like I’ll have to suck you dry to teach you a lesson.”

Mallory felt her pussy tighten at these words. Her body was ready for his touch.

Onto his knees, he went and his tongue met her soaked lips.

She’s couldn’t help it. Mallory let out a scream. “Fucking hell!”

Mallory felt Michael grin against her cunt, but not for long. He was too interested in the task at hand. He played with her folds for a while and then he found her sensitive nub. He gave it a hard suck and his teeth gave a gentle bit.

“Michael,” Mallory whined loudly. “Daddy, it feels too good. Oh please don-don’t stop.”

“Don’t you dare fucking cum you slut. You can only cum when I tell you,” Michael said in a low growl between hard licks against her clit.

Mallory felt tears rolling down her cheeks from the sheer overload of pleasure coursing through her body before Michael stopped eating her pussy. Michael stood to his feet and began undoing his pants.

He crawled on top of her and his hard cock swung slightly as he moved closer to her face. “Suck it,” he demanded.

“Yes sir,” Mallory said before taking the hard dick in her mouth. It was salty and sweet all at the same time. Her tongue swirled around the tip causing Michael to hum with pleasure. All too soon he pulled his cock from her lips.

“I want your other lips now,” said Michael as he moved slowly down her allowing to cock to slide down over her smooth body till it reaches her entrance. He dipped down and captured her lips with his own. He kissed hard and intensely.

Then inside her, he pushed. Mallory held onto the silk scarf till her knuckles turn white as the hard cock pounded her. Michael was merciless and it was just what Mallory needed to climax. The pleasure poured over her body and sent her body into uncontrollable shakes. She even shook the bed.

Michael chuckled as he watched her orgasm. Then it was his turn and pulled out of her and began stroking his cock above her tits. Finally, he resealed himself onto her breasts.

She threw back her head at this sight and moaned loudly once more. “Fuck…”

Michael drew away undoing her hands. He fixed his clothes and left Mallory lying on the bed. He body shook slightly still recovering from the pleasure a grin playing on her cherry red lips.


	5. Hot and Heavy Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millory has sex for the first time. Pretty vanilla sex but it's sweet

Michael sat in his hotel room flipping through channels as he lay on his bed legs crossed casually. He sighed as he waited for her. Mallory should be there soon. She had texted him telling him to get a room at the hotel and to wait for her there. He wasn’t sure why though.

It had been a few weeks since they had talked. It had been a few weeks since their hot encounter in the hallway closet of the coven. Michael felt himself growing hard as he remembered Mallory’s soft lips on his. He had pulled her inside and basically attacked her with his lips. He couldn’t stand it any longer when he saw her in the Coven’s building, he had to touch and feel her against him.

There was a knock on the door and Michael almost fell from his laying position on the bed. “Oh shit,” he whispered under his breath. He immediately felt nervous as he walked towards the door. The wings of butterflies beat against the inside of his stomach drive him wild.

Mallory stood outside the hotel room door her fingers nervously playing with the ends of her black dress. Her heart was pounding against her chest. She had snuck away from the house to see Michael. She had to. Ever since their kiss, she hadn’t been able to remove him from her mind. Mallory knew what she needed to do.

The door opened and her bright brown eyes fell on his handsome face. Michael opened his mouth to speak but never got a word out. Mallory pushed him back into the room with her two hands on his chest. The door swung behind them with a solid slam. It was almost closing the door to another a world. In this world things were different. There was no coven, no satanic followers, no one else but Mallory and Michael.

Mallory moved Michael back till his legs hit the bed and he fell back onto it. “Mallory, what are you-,” he began.

However, Mallory cut him off. “No more talk. Just action.” Mallory moved over him straddling Michael’s body. She leaned down to capture his lips with her own. Her hands rested on either side of his face he hair falling on either side of them.

“Hold on,” Michael whispered against her lips as he allowed her to begin unbuttoning his shirt. “Sure?” Was the only word he was able to pronounce as her fingers danced over his body.

“Surer than I’ve been of anything in a long time,” Mallory said breathing heavily.

Who was he, Michael, to argue with the most beautiful girl in the world? So his hands moved over her back in search of a zipper. He just found it when Mallory’s nibble hands found the waistband of his pants.

She could feel how hard he was and felt herself blushing. But she didn’t want to stop. The faster she moved the more confident she felt. So Mallory undid the button and then the zipper. As she did so, she shimmied her dress off her arms and then allowed him to pull it over her head. It was then thrown to the floor.

Michael froze as his eyes scanned over Mallory’s lacey underwear. If he wasn’t hard before being absolutely was now. She was like an angel.

Mallory took hold of his hands and placed them on her small bra cups and guided him to under the hook on her back. The bra soon joined the dress on the floor. Piece by piece soon all of the clothing was on the floor.

Then there they were. Michael lay on his back staring up at the bare Mallory who was straddling just below his erect dick, which she was staring at. His hands moved upper her smooth thighs to rest on her hips. Using his strong hands he pulled her forward till she was over it.

Using a hand on his chest Mallory steadied herself so that with her other hand she could guide his dick towards her wet heat. The moment the head touched her hot lips they moaned in unison. The anticipation was strong as it filled the room. Then without another second wait Mallory sank down slowly onto his hard member.

She threw her head back at the feeling of him filling her up. “Oh my-,” she gasped as she began to bounce slowly and then quickly. He was so much bigger than expected. It felt as if he was pushing up into her stomach. Mallory didn’t think too much about it though. She was far too busy enjoying just how divine Michael felt inside her pussy.

Michael let out a low whine as she bounced on his cock. His hands couldn’t help but move to hold her ass as she did. It was the perfect size for his strong hands. And she seemed to enjoy them there. He squeezed a few times just to test the waters. Mallory’s sighs gave him the assurance he needed. He sat up wrapping his arms around her.

Mallory began to grind instead of bounce. She moaned as Michael’s lips caught one of her nipples with his smooth lips. He sucked softly and then harder almost as if he was losing control.

“Oh fuck Mallory,” Michael groaned against her breast. “I’m gonna-.” He let out a long whine as he came inside her.

She finger raked through his hair. “You came?”

He nodded as his head flopped onto her chest. He panted for a moment and then slowly rolled them both over so that Mallory was on the bottom. “Now it’s your turn,” he grinned sliding out of her and down her body.

She was unsure of what he was doing and then gasped loudly as she found out. His lips found her pussy and began to lick and suck. “Oh shit,” Mallory breathed as her legs wrapped around his head pushing his face hard into her. “It feels so good Michael. You feel so-.” Her body curved upward as she felt her body begin to release and shake. With a few long trembled Mallory came.

Michael grinned up at her, his red lips wet with her juices. She reached down to take his face between her hands pulling it to her own. Their lips met in a hot kiss as they both tried and failed to catch their breath between sloppy kisses.

He slumped on top of her as his head rested against her breasts. His arms encircled her as her fingers began to play with his curls. “So he,” sighed. “How was your day?”

The both chuckled grinning happily with the satisfaction of finally having touched each other the way they wanted. “So,” Mallory began giving the top of his head a sweet kiss. “What now?”

There was a long pause before Michael spoke. His head turned and his chin rested between her tits. “Can we do it again?”


	6. Temptress Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Mallory have smutty times in her bedroom at the outpost once more

This time when Mallory entered her room Michael stood there shirtless and waiting with a riding crop in his hands. She felt her body shudder at the sight for his perfect form standing there. “Have I been naughty again daddy?” She asked in a high-pitched wickedly sweet voice.

“Yes, my little slut.” Michael slapped crop against his hand and smirked at her.

Mallory felt her pussy growing wet with delightful anticipation. She wet her lips with her tongue almost instinctively.

Michael lifted a finger pointing at her with authority. “None of that. Don’t tempt me further whore. Now come here. I must punish you.”

Mallory did as she was ordered. She walked forward slowly and stood before him.

He then moved her with his strong hands so that she was on all fours on the covers of the bed. He threw her dress up and over her head. Then Michael did something that made her gasp. Michael ripped her panties right open exposing her ass cheeks.

Then without further hesitation, he popped the crop against her right cheek. Mallory gave a little jump and a yelp. It stung very slightly but then Michael began to massage the area with his large hand. Then there was another sudden smack with the riding tool. Over and over the process went, a hit and then massaging.

“Now,” Michael said tossing the crop to the side. “Let’s see how wet that pussy is.” His fingers gave her pussy as hard grab causing Mallory to throw back her head.

“Oh daddy,” she moaned.

Michael groaned as he felt her wetness. Then he leaned over her as his fingers found their way up inside her heat. Michael lowered his lips lowered to her ear. He practically hissed the words, “Now answer me this. Would you like to live deliciously?”

“Yes,” Mallory whimpered loudly.

“Then from now on don’t call me daddy. Call me master.”  
  
“Yes, my master.”

Michael chuckled. “Good my temptress. Now I’m going to fuck your brain out.”

“Oh please.” Mallory body shook and she smiled.

Michael flipped her over then so that she was facing him. He leaned down spreading her legs open and gave her wet pussy a taste. How he loved the salty sweetness and the divine smell of her. It was like a drug to him, and Michael couldn’t get enough. He then slipped out his pants and crawled onto the bed with Mallory. After helping her out of her clothes he helped her to sit on his big, hard and throbbing cock.

Mallory cried out as she felt his member moved over her g spot. How delightful and wonderful he felt inside her. He felt so good it was sinful.  “Oh, master I love you cock.”

“Bounce on it,” Michael commanded.

Mallory did as she was told. Michael’s hands on her hips guided her pace as she moved up and down on his length. If this was how to live deliciously, Mallory never wanted to stop. This was the best feeling in the world. She had to steady herself on his chest as he began to thrust upwards into her at an amazingly fast pace. “Holy fucking shit,” Mallory swore.

“Nothing holy about it my little whore,” Michael grinned evilly. He grabbed hold of her body and held it close to his as an anchor as he thrust his body upwards as hard as he could. He wanted to go as deep as he could into that hot and soaked pussy.

Moments later he felt her body shuddering violently against his chest and he smiled triumphantly. “That’s right. I’m the master of your body.”

Mallory slumped onto him as he finished thrusting into her releasing himself inside her. But even after they had both finished his arms remained around her keeping her in his control.

“I’m going to stay here tonight,” he informed her.

Mallory smiled to herself. “Yes, master.”


	7. A Different Tune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funny smut story for Millory

The smooth sounds of R&B filled the room as Michael and Mallory’s bodies became more and more exposed. Mallory lay on her back only wearing her bra and skirt. Her legs were wrapped around Michael’s waist as his lips trailed down her jaw and down onto her neck.

Michael was slow and gentle with his kisses. He began to fumble with the buttons on his shirt. Thankfully, Mallory realized what he was trying to do, and then helped him remove his button-up shirt. Then he wanted out of his pants. Soon Michael was only in his boxer briefs.

Mallory moaned as Michael kissed her neck and felt his hard dick pressing against her thigh. “Yes,” she sighed as her fingers gripped his curls. “God it’s been too long.”

“A whole week,” Michael chuckled. “Far too long for you and I.”

She sighed again when Michael caught her lips between his own. “Hurry up and fuck me I can’t wait much longer.”

Smirking Michael sat up slightly as he began to remove his underwear. However, this activity did not continue. This was due to the fact that the sound of R&B disappeared and replaced by something else.

“Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky!”

Mallory’s eyes grew to the size of saucers. “Uhhh…”

Michael turned to look at Mallory’s phone, which was plugged into his speakers. “Did you forget to put the playlist on repeat? This is a totally inappropriate soundtrack.” He chuckled with a wink as he slipped away from the bed and towards his speakers. Once he had fixed the playlist and put it on repeat he turned back to Mallory. “So where were, before Elsa rudely interrupted?”

Mallory blushed as she said, “you were taking your dick out to fuck me.”

“Oh yeah,” Michael smiled mischievously. He then hopped back into the bed and swiftly removed Mallory’s bar from her body and began to suckle on her tits.

She had been distracted by the Disney music, but now she was fully focused on Michael and his sucking on her nipples. “Oh my god,” she panted.

“That’s right precious,” he cooed between her breasts. He kissed the area above the belly button. This area was always sensitive. He then slowly moved down between her legs. He had removed her panties earlier and then finished by removing her shirt and tossing it to the floor. Michael gave her pussy a hard and slow lick which made Mallory shudder from head to toe.

“I need you inside me,” she whimpered. “Please.”

Michael smirked. “I like it when you beg for me.” Then he did as she asked. Michael pushed inside her and began to pump in and out of her wet cunt. “Oh yeah,” he moaned as he fell back slightly as he closed his eyes. She was always so tight and hot.

“You’re so big. It surprises me every time.”

“Good,” Michael grunted. He then began to vigorously rub her clit. “Come on baby. Cum for me.”

“Oh fuck!”

Michael loved when she swore. It was a different side of her that he did not often get to see. He thrust inside her even harder. He wanted her to cum. He loved to feel her tremble around him.

Sure enough with so much stimulation soon Mallory was pushed over the edge. “Oh shit,” she shrieked as her body lost control. As she came a single bead of sweat went down her brow.

But Michael didn’t stop, however. He still wanted to orgasm. So away he pounded inside of her. It was not too long before he followed Mallory over the edge. He panted as he leaned over her catching his breath. “Fuck that was amazing.”

Mallory nodded. “It really was,” she grinned. “Hey, Michael.”

“Hey, Mallory?”

“You let it go, let it go,” Mallory sang with quiet snickers.

Michael rolled to Mallory’s side rolling his eyes. “You’re such a dork.”

“Yeah, but I’m your dork,” she grinned.

Michael chuckled. “Yeah, you are.”

 

 


	8. Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Mallory have a secret sexual meeting in her room

Mallory walked through the halls of the coven’s house hoping to catch a glimpse of Michael. He was meeting Cordelia about something or other. So hopefully they would be able to slip away. IT had been several months since the two had been having secret sexual meetings.

Just as Mallory rounded the corner there was Michael in a black coat and pants. She stopped in her tracks and felt her heart begin to pound against her chest. “Hello Michael,” she said using her senses to make sure no one else was around. They were alone.

“Mallory,” Michael replied with a curt nod. Then he stepped forward and spoke so only Mallory could hear him. “I wanna hike up your skirt and take you right here.”

Blushing deeply Mallory raised her eyebrows. “Do you now? Is there any things else you want?”

“I want you naked and on your knees.”

Mallory felt butterflies erupt in the pit of her stomach. But she pulled herself together hastily. She needed a reply to counter his remark. “If you wanna get me naked you’ll have to convince me it’s worth my time.”

Michael looked a tad stunned by this. But then he smirked. “Why don’t you let me show you?”

Next things Mallory knew was that Michael was pinning her down on her bed and spreading opened mouthed kisses against her neck. She moaned closing her eyes tightly. “You soundproofed right?

“Yes,” replied Michael between kisses. “So you can scream as loud as you want.”

Mallory grinned and the let out a whimper as one of Michael’s hands moved under her skirt. “Oh fuck yes.”

He grinned triumphantly as his fingers pulled her panties from her body. Michael then slipped two fingers into Mallory’s wet and waiting pussy. “Fuck you’re so tight.” Then he added a third finger.

“Holy shit,” Mallory cried. “Oh yes. Hell yes! Fuck me, hard Sir.” Mallory knew he liked being called Sir during their sexual encounters.

“Oh I intend to precious,” Michael grinned mischievously. “Sir is gonna fuck you nice and hard. You’ve been naughty and naughty girls need to be fucked hard.”

“Oh please, punish me. I’ve been so naughty.”

Michael then guided Mallory to the edge of the bed and then onto his open lap. “I think you need a spanking.” He yanked down Mallory’s skirt off her legs. One smack and then another, as his hand collided with Mallory’s ass.

Each time she was touched she let out a yelp. “Thank you, sir,” Mallory said trying to catch her breath.

“Now like a good girl you’re gonna suck Sir’s cock.”

“Oh yes please sir.” Mallory then slipped off of Michael lap and onto her knee on the floor.

Michael eagerly rose to his feet and pulled his hard cock from his pants. He didn’t have to wait long before Mallory took him into her mouth. He moaned and grabbed a hand full of Mallory’s hair. Soon they found a steady rhythm where he thrust and she sucked.

Mallory paid special attention to the head of his cock. She knew he loved that. “Do you like this sir?” She asked kissing the tip and grinned up at him.

Nodding Michael smiled with pleasure as she once again took him inside her mouth. “You’re so good at this, but I wanna be inside you. Get on the bed.”

Mallory did as he requested and crawled up onto the bed. She got on her hands and knees. She offered her bare ass to him wiggling it slightly.

Michael did not need any more encouragement. He climbed into the bed behind her tossing his coat to the side. Once again he told a hand full of hair to steady himself. Then he readied his cock at her entrance. But before he went in fully her rubbed his tip against her entrance making sure she was wet and ready.

“Come on and fuck me,” Mallory said in a growl.

Michael complied with her wishes. He thrust inside her till he could not go in anymore. They both groaned with pleasure at this action. He pulled out almost completely before thrusting back inside her fully. He continued this and picked up speed each time.

“Yes, Michael, yes,” Mallory chanted as her body rocked back and forth. She grabbed the headboard to ground herself causing her knuckles to turn white.

The Michael came with a groan and loud panting. “Oh, fuck.” But kept going because Mallory had not cum yet. But he decided not to use his dick. He flipped her onto her back and began to lap at her cunt like a dog that was dying of thirst.

Mallory whimpered and shuddered as she began her orgasm. She shook from head to toe and with one more gasp, she collapsed.

Michael stood and grabbed for his coat. “I have to go. I’ll go out of the window.”

“I wish you could stay.”

Michael paused and grinned sadly. “I wish I would too.” Then with one more kiss, Michael climbed out the window of Mallory’s room.


End file.
